The Pink Rose
by snowangel787745
Summary: One little pink rose on Valentine's Day may have just started something amazing for Damon and Elena. Valentine's Day gift!


Elena Gilbert sat in her first period math class, staring absently out the window. She should have been working on her handout, but today was a Monday, and she was lost in the scene of nature before her. It was also Valentine's Day, and Mystic Falls High was filled with cards, flowers, candy and stuffed animals. Her daze was interrupted by the noisy entrance of Shay Fields, president of the student body, who had a bag filled with flowers carefully tucked onto her arm.

"I'm here to deliver some flowers." she announced. Elena rolled her eyes. No duh. Why else would she be there, with a crap-ton of flowers?

"Sure dear." answered Mrs. Benson, not even looking up from her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Elena began to draw little hearts on the edge of her notebook as Shay flitted around the room, handing people various things. Every year, the school would sell flowers and candy to raise money for the school. Elena was just finishing a large, intricate heart when Shay stepped up to her.

"Quite a bundle this year, Elena. Not to brag, but I myself have a bunch." she said, placing a group onto Elena's desk. Then, she walked off. Caroline leaned over to her, across the aisle.

"Oh please. A little birdie told me that she saw Shay with a handful of order forms, all signed anonymous and to herself."

Elena couldn't help but giggle with Caroline. Then, she turned to her pile, sifting through her various items. She picked up the box of candy, turning it over to read who had sent it. Caroline.

"Thanks Care!"

"No problem. And thanks for the flowers! They rock." said Caroline, sniffing the red carnations.

Next was a flower from Bonnie. Then, there was a dozen red roses from Stefan. And last, there was a single pink rose. She hurriedly opened the card attached. Who else had sent her something?

_Elena,_

_Since I technically don't go to Mystic Falls High School, I had to pull in a favor from Jeremy. I now owe the twerp an X-Box game. _

_Anyways, Happy Valentines Day. I remember that you said that you thought a single rose was sweeter than a bunch of them, and that you always preferred pink ones. So, here it is. Have a good day, Elena._

_Damon_

Elena smiled down at the card, reading it over and over again.

"Wow, that's really pretty. Who's the pink one from?" asked Caroline, playing dumb. She had been in the group plotting to get Damon to send her the flower.

"Oddly enough, Damon." said Elena, still admiring the full petals.

"Aww, how sweet!"

Elena lifted the flower to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent.

"Yeah. Sweet." she whispered, barely audible, except for Caroline. Caroline smiled to herself. Phase one complete.

* * *

"And so was she excited?" asked Bonnie.

"Yep! Totally. You should have seen the smile on her face!" answered Caroline, taking her seat in history.

Elena walked in, followed by Stefan.

"Hey. Thanks for the flowers." said Elena.

"Sure thing." said Stefan.

Bonnie leaned over to Caroline. "And you notice how neither are smiling."

Caroline nodded her head, agreeing. "Not at all like with the other flower. Why do you think that they don't just get together already?"

"My guess is a six letter word beginning with an 'S'."

"Totally. Who knows? Maybe the flower was a nudge in the right direction."

Bonnie smiled, watching Elena carefully place her pink rose on her desk. "I hope so."

* * *

"Damon?" said Elena, knocking on Damon's open bedroom door.

Damon turned around as he was placing a book onto his shelf. "Yeah, come in."

Elena walked in slowly. Damon walked over to her. "What's up?"

"I got your flower. Thank you." she said, honestly.

Damon smiled. "Glad you liked it. Vampire Barbie and Sabrina the Teenage Witch wouldn't shut up until I sent you one,"

Her face fell.

"Even though I kept telling them I had already gotten you something else."

Elena looked up at him, grinning. "You got me something?"

"Yep." he said, tossing her a box with black wrapping paper and a pink bow. Elena caught it, handing Damon a red bag.

"I kinda got you something too."

The two both dug in. Elena pulled out a silver chained necklace, a delicate red heart hanging from it. She smiled, immediately putting it on.

"Damon, it's beautiful. Thank you!"

Damon pulled out a black John Varvatos shirt. "John Varvatos. Awesome. Thanks, Elena."

"I know you have about a million of them, but-"

"No, it's perfect." he said, placing it on his bed. The two stared at each other for a while. To this day, she still doesn't remember which one of them moved first. All she _does_ remember is that somehow, they ended up kissing. The second his lips touched hers, her whole body ignited in a way that had never occurred before. As her delicate arms encircled his neck and his arms pulled her closer, Damon thanked God for this one moment in time. The feel of her soft lips on his own made his undead heart stop and his clouded mind spin. This was it. The moment that he had dreamt of for weeks. Months, even. This sweet kiss. Eventually they pulled away, and Damon rested his forehead on Elena's.

"Say it." she whispered.

"But you already know." he said, fully aware of what she meant. She smiled.

"But I want to hear you say it." she said.

He pulled back, brushing the flyaway hairs from her face. He stared into her warm brown eyes with his own crystal blue ones.

"I love you, Elena. And at the risk of being rejected, do you love me too?" asked Damon, vulnerability in his eyes.

"No. I don't love you." she said. Damon's face fell, and he looked down. "I'm _in_ love with you." she finished. Damon looked up at her, then he smiled, pulling her closer.

"You are such a tease." he mumbled before crashing his lips down to hers. She smiled into him, and finally, she felt right at home.

Elena sighed, teeth freshly brushed. She turned off the bathroom light and walked into her room. She snuggled into the covers, and leaned back into the arms of Damon.

"Jenna's asleep, right?" asked Elena.

"Not exactly. She's….._entertaining._"

"Oh gross." said Elena.

"_You _don't have to listen to it." he said, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"True. Very true." she said, turning to face him. "Guess I'll just have to distract you then."

With that, Elena flicked off the light and pressed her lips firmly into his. She took one last look at the pink rose on her bedside table, then turned her attention back to Damon.

"Yep. Mission accomplished." said Jeremy, smiling into his cell phone. Bonnie and Caroline squealed on the other end, and Jeremy walked back into his room. Damon watched him walk away, smiling into Elena's hair as her heart beat slowed with sleep. Best. Valentine's. Day. Ever.

* * *

Please please review!


End file.
